User talk:Justin Kane/UNSC-CCS Aegis-Triumph
The Aegis is not accounted for after the Battle of Installation 00, therefore I can say that in late 2553 it was bifercated and used to make the Hybrid. I will update Halo: Aegis Fate to tell of this Hybridization. Athena 32 and I are working on the story together.--Justin Kane 05:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Missunderstanding I wrote the other post before he placed his template because, apparently, he was writing something at the sametime i was, ok. I read wat he said and fixed the article. and the covenant didnt do it, the humans did, they needed all the firepower they could get and the fastest ship they could get, and walla, within 3 days the Hybrid was complete. read the article now, its better and more thought out.--Justin Kane 05:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane lol commander tony, oh did i mention that the crew of aegis was moslty chinese lol joking but read my statement below please.--Justin Kane 05:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane 3 Days This is done in 3 days because you would have 150 Huragok fixing the ship 24/7 and also a team of human technitions of up to 100 people working in shifts most of the days. And im not conflicting you. It could be done, and this was in space when it was constructed, therefore the huragok could work even faster, and and they can fix anything like a fusion reactor (Master Chief's energy shields in Halo: FS) within an hour. Oh and pretty badass pic i made in paint isnt it? (excuse badass please)--Justin Kane 05:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane fine I will change it to 3 months. Is that acceptable? and that pic is good for using paint! but doing that is plausible in 3 months dont yah think?--Justin Kane 06:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane :The above quote would be the most logical action if such crew ran into such trouble. It would be far better to relocate the crew and everything that is important to their mission from the damaged UNSC ship to the Covenant ship than merging the two ships which requires at least three months to do so. Logic triumphs once more!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:12, March 20, 2010 (UTC) The Humans need all the fire power they can get, they need a MAC for the space battles ahead. With the Covenant's superior power source the MAC gun can recharge in less than 4 seconds. The missile pods will be useful alongside the Pulse Lasers of the Covie ship, and plus, the Point Defense Gun and Plasma Torepedos would work so well with eachother. Concentrated fire from all of the weapons on maybe a Covie Crusier, the Cruiser would not last 10 minutes. They were going to the Closest world, That happens to be a Covie world. All the weapons are needed, therefore a Hybrid would be neccsesary to combat Hostiles. It also has shielding that is being powered by both ship's generators. The shields could then recharge after failing, that will be very helpful in space battles. All of this is possible within 3 months, But building a new ship? That would take a year. I have stated my case, I will summarize the rest of it in the following: The Humans, Sangheili, Unggoy, and Huragok realighned the superstructures and hull plates with the Huragok's superior fusion cutting techniques within 3 months of EVA work 24/7. The weapons systems and power sources were combined and used together as a supersystem. They needed the firepower for the small fleet of Covie ships they were going to encounter. That includes a fast-recharging MAC Gun, Preciscley directed missile pods, Overcharged Pulse Lasers and Plasma Torepedos, and a Fast-recharging PD Gun and Defensive Rail Guns. The engine systems are much more faster in Normal Space and in Slipstream Space. That allows for a more agile ship and a Slipspace velocity that equals 900/Ly a day. I hope you found my insights helpful, and it would be nice if somebody could remove that template.--Justin Kane 17:06, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Wait, what? I thought the Aegis had its reactor blown out. Consistency is a valued thing here. If the reactors were busy charging the Capacitors for the MAC, then how on earth do they propel the ship at a higher velocity ("much more faster" just sounds ewww). I think I've got all the points that 091 didn't get. I suppose someone else is up to have a go now...}} ok someone said a new ship can be built every month, well they dont have the same tech as Misriah Armories! They couldnt do that within a year without misriah's tech.--Justin Kane 20:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane